End of The Angels Take Manhattan
by TotalFanGirl221B
Summary: The Doctor and River have just come back from Brian's home to tell him what has happened to Amy and Rory. After, the Doctor needs to tell River something... Read more... Sorry, this is my first fanfic :)


The Doctor and River are on their way back to the TARDIS after they have told Brian what has happened. All night they told stories of Amy and Rory. River finally told Brian who she really was and they got on very well, but after a while, Brian asks them nicely if he could be alone to gather his thoughts. So River and the Doctor leave. The Doctor goes inside first and starts setting co-ordinates and then River comes in. She slowly shuts the door and looks at him. A tear streams down his face as he looks down at the console. River looks down at the floor in dispear and slowly walks over to him. She places her hand on his arm and rubs it. He puts his hand on hers. "I... I don't think I can do this any more." The Doctor said to River, slowly taking her hand off him. He chokes a little as he says it.

"Do what?" She asked.

"This. You know, the whole 'save the universe' thing. I can't cope."

"Doctor, you can't let this stop you. You've gotten over this before, you can do it again."

"No. No, I don't think I can. Like you said, I've gotten over this before, with Rose, Donna, Martha and many others. They all go. Soon I'll be alone. I save the universe time and time again, but what do I get; two broken hearts? I can't do it."

"Doctor, please-"

"I can't!" He shouted at River and then walked over to the stairs. He stopped half way up and sighed. "I'm sorry, River. I didn't mean to shout. I know this must be tough on you too."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are ok and that you won't let this bring you down." The Doctor turns to face her and gradually walks back over to her.

"Please, River. The universe doesn't care about me. Nobody does. Everyone has somebody else. I look at them and see them together, and I know that I can never have that with someone. I say goodbye to everyone I know. Then I meet someone else and it's just the same thing. You know, I used to tell myself 'some things are worth getting your heart broken for', but now I keep asking myself 'are there'? Because I can't stand it any more."

"But, you have me?"

"Soon you will go. Something will happen to you and I'll never see you again, and then I'll blame myself forever."

"Doctor, I'll be by your side for as long as you want."

"But we don't even show up in the right order. You know my future and I know yours. But none of us have actually lived our own. We are back to front."

"Doctor, you need to calm down. You're just upset about what's happened, but you'll be over it soon."

"No, I'll have to be over it. I have no choice; because everyone needs me to save them so that they won't be alone. Well why should I? Why should I help others be happy when I have no one?"

"But-"

"No 'buts'. None. I am not going to be the one who saves the day any more. Everyone will have to save themselves." She looks at him desperately, but he looks angry, and he has made up his mind.

"O... ok..."

"Right. Now let's take you home, ok?"

"Right..." She replies watching the Doctor set the controls. They land and the Doctor doesn't look at River. She walks past him and tries to get his attention. He doesn't really listen, so she does it again and he lifts his head up a little to look at her. "What? Oh, don't look at me like that, River."

"Doctor, please don't give up on the universe. Everything has to come to an end sooner or later."

"So why haven't I come to an end yet? I've lived 1000 years. 1000 years too long."

"Please, don't talk like that. Amy wouldn't want you too."

"She's gone now. Her and Rory gone. In the blink of an eye. So then why didn't I go? I finally felt like I had a family. Like I had a place in the universe, (He laughs sarcastically) but I forgot; that's a stupid idea. I'm not allowed to be a part of it, I'm meant to be the one who saves the universe, a lonely traveller."

"It's hard on me too, Doctor. They were my parents, I should've gone with them, but I didn't. And now I'll never see them again."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant." She says angrily.

"I'm sorry..."

"Call me when you're ready to act properly." River replies softly and as comforting as she can in a forgiving way. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out. The Doctor looked back down at the console and sighed. He then let go and walked back over to the stairs. He sat down and broke down into tears.


End file.
